Never Find Yourself
by Alex Moss
Summary: A small snippet about a secret relationship between Fred and Hermione and the devastation that came after the final battle. Fred/Hermione relationship. George/Hermione friendship. M/F. Rated T


**Really just a snippet because i could definitely ship Fred/Hermione and this had been on my mind for a few days now and i had to get it out. Love it or hate it that's up to you.**

 **Reviews welcome but not Necessary.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library late one evening, she was hoping to avoid McCormack for as long as possible. The prat was nigh on relentless and she was certain that later he would possibly become dangerous. She certainly didn't like him and he was for sure more than a little too persistent for her her tastes, of course that was a subject for conversation. McCormack wanted Granger and Granger didn't want him. She obviously had to be a lesbian, or apparently that was the general consensus among the women in her dorm.

Hermione wasnt one for labelling her sexuality but she was not a lesbian, she wasn't straight either though. Heaving a sigh she begin to back up thinking it best she return to her dorm before she was caught by Snape. Or worse, by Filch. She had only made it to the door to the library when someone had walked in and bumped right into her in the dark. She went sprawling with, who ever it was, sprawled out on top of her. She flushed to realized she was spread eagle with a body between her legs, before she could do anything there was movement and a whispered 'lumos' before the soft light of a wand lit up the area.

"Fred?" It was always a question, the biggest give away was the usual little smirk Fred wore, but sometimes George wears it too.

"Hello, Granger. I've fantasized about this you know." He says casually looking down between them to make sure she knew what he meant. She did.

"Being on the dirty library floor with me in the dark?" She counters and his nose wrinkles.

"Well i meant more specifically being between your legs." He corrects casually and clearly made no move to get up.

"As appealing as that is, i'm the one getting dirt all over my right now. Do you mind?" Hermione nudges Fred to make her point, she wanted to get off the floor.

Fred grins and moves back, standing and pulling Hermione up in one smooth motion. He picked up her dropped back and then helped her dust off her back and earned himself a chaste but appreciative peck on the lips for his efforts. The smirk became more of a smile at that point and Hermione answered it with one of her own. Fred and Hermione had, during the previous summer, happened upon a rather awkward situation where Fred had thought he was safe and along to indulge in some self love later one night only to have Hermione walk in on him. There had been a brief argument before a tentative offer had been made.

Now, once a week, Fred would take the risk of sneaking back into the castle grounds. It involved hiding in Honeydukes and managing to get into the tunnel where he would wait until night time. Late in the night he would sneak through and into the castle and up to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. It was a day that they usually both looked forward too, just Hermione had been sidetracked lately an had forgotten.

"You want to just talk tonight?" Fred asks gently, she didn't even have to say anything for him to know that she was distracted and possibly not in the mood.

"You're too good to me." Is Hermione's return as they make their way through the corridors to get to the seventh floor.

"Well you're lucky i've come to love spending time with you." Fred smiles casually an Hermione beams.

Fred would always stay and talk with her for a while either before or after they made love, and it was always good, both aspects of their rendezvous. Fred was a very considerate lover and Hermione had always been impressed with his mind, he and George both. The relationship had sort of crept up on them, it had started extremely casually in the beginning but as the times together grew the affection and feelings grew as well. They had only exchanged letters a few times, one only a couple of days prior where they had referred to one another as boyfriend and girlfriend respectively. It had happened so easily and subtly.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what had happened. Logically she knew exactly what had happened. A war that none of them wanted had happened and there for a battle had ensued. They had won, victory to the light side as it should have been. But looking now, down at the body on the floor of the young man she had come to love? She had lost everything. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they had spoken of the future only a few times, Fred and George had wanted to make their business and they had. They would continue to do so as well, Hermione was undecided but had thought about working at the Ministry.

Now she didn't know what she wanted to do at all. Even when George, who ignored his family, moved over and wrapped his arms tight around the little witch as they mourned together. George who had been the only other person who knew of Hermione and Fred's relationship. George who had lost his other half but still knew that Hermione had lost a big part of herself with Fred's death too. None of the others understood, not until later when George had tearfully explained that not only he but also the young woman her considered family had lost Fred, that the two had been in love and Fred had so many plans for himself and Hermione. It was no wonder that Hermione left, took the year for herself and kept in touch only with George, she went to Australia to find her parents. To try and find herself again. She wouldn't find either, but she tried the rest of her life.


End file.
